


Beg

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [1]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl's a nasty fucking bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a point in spring of 2003 where Karl was very rarely featured in any fics. It was inspired to some degree by the Shut Up Series by Vivi and Nienor on livejournal.

Karl is a nasty fucking bastard.

And, as far as Orli's concerned, that's all there is to it.

The first time Orli saw Karl he thought the man was sex on legs. But he knew Elijah wanted Karl as well and he resolved to keep his hands off until that scenario played itself out. Didn't want to tread on the ringbearer's toes.

Then one night, a few weeks into filming with Karl, Elijah told Orli he was going to make his move. The next morning Elijah wouldn't talk about what had happened. But it was there for anyone who had eyes to see. It was there in the way Elijah refused to look at Karl, flinched when Karl came anywhere near him and curled into himself if Karl was even in the room.

There's no doubt about it. Karl is a nasty fucking bastard.

But Orli can't help it. Even as he's repulsed, he's fascinated. His mind spins out fantasies of what Karl could have done to Elijah to make Elijah that scared. He knows this shouldn't turn him on but he doesn't seem to have any control over his thoughts or the effect they have on his body. And Orli doesn't know what he's going to do.

***

Orli's sitting on a chair outside the hobbits' trailer watching Karl and Viggo acting like idiots, rugby tackling each other. Karl's got Viggo on the ground and he's right on top of him now and, well, god, doesn't that sight make Orli's jeans all tight and uncomfortable. Orli can't help but stare. And he's still staring when Karl looks up, right into him, and smiles. Orli lowers his eyes.

***

Orli's in the canteen picking out lunch from the disgusting assortment of what really shouldn't be called food when he feels someone brush against him. Karl. Karl presses the length of his body against Orli's back. His arms curve around Orli as he grabs a plate and a carton of milk from the table in front of them. Karl's lips just barely graze Orli's neck as he pulls back and oh-so-briefly presses tighter against Orli, letting Orli appreciate the curve of his erection against his ass, before he walks away without a word.

***

Orli's in the makeup trailer. Christ, it's early. He's got his eyes closed and his head back against the top of the chair. The trailer door squeaks. It's probably just Viggo or Sean or one of the makeup artists. Orli doesn't care. He's too tired to speak. Too tired to move for that matter. And then a hand clamps over his mouth, roughly forcing his head back even further. Orli's eyes flash open. Karl. And Karl says

"You know what I'm going to do to you? One of these days, I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to fuck your mouth with my tongue until your lips are so swollen that you can't talk for days."

Karl removes his hand from Orli's face. He's out the door before Orli can do anything. And Orli is left trembling.

***

Everyone's at the pub. Drinking each other under the table. Orli needs to piss. Is standing there staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Karl said the other day. Christ. And then Karl's there. One muscular arm across Orli's chest, pinning his arms to his side. Karl nips at the back of Orli's neck with his teeth and says

"You know what I'm going to do to you? One of these days, I'm going to make you suck my cock. I'm going to force you down on your knees and fuck your mouth with my cock, shove it so deeply down your throat that you'll choke but I'll keep going, fucking your mouth until I'm ready to come. Then I'll pull out and come all over that beautiful face of yours."

And Karl walks away. Leaving Orli, for reasons he can't begin to fathom, hard as steel.

***

Orli's terrified. He wishes he could tell someone what Karl is doing to him. Is this what he did to Elijah? It can't be. Whatever he did to Elijah, he did in one night. It wasn't some long drawn out affair like what he's doing to Orli.

***

Orli's at home. Lying on the couch, listening to Bob Dylan. It's late and everyone's out clubbing but he didn't feel up to it. Not when Karl might be there. Orli's not up to dealing with him tonight. Not that he's ever up to dealing with Karl.

Someone's knocking at his door. Orli answers it without even thinking. Karl. And Orli is frozen by fear and something else, something that makes his cock twitch at the mere sight of Karl.

Karl enters, closing the door behind him. Pushes Orli against the door, every movement slow and deliberate. Takes Orli's wrists in his hands and brings them up over Orli's head, pressing them against the door. Rubs his denim-covered crotch across Orli's in maddeningly slow circles. Orli moans, the friction unbearable. Karl leans into Orli, whiskers scraping his cheeks, lips brushing his earlobe and says

"You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to take your ass on the cold hard floor. I'm going to have you on your hands and knees, spreading your legs until you are sure you will break. I'm going to make you suck my fingers. And you'd better make them good and wet because then I'm going to shove them into your ass, one finger at a time until I've got all four inside you and then I'm going to fuck your ass with my fingers, stretching you until I am sure you can take the whole length of my stiff hard cock."

Orli is harder than he's been in his entire life. But he's also filled with shame. Can't believe he is reacting to this. What the hell is wrong with him?

Karl kisses him roughly, tongue-fucking Orli's mouth just like he promised that time in the makeup trailer. And Orli is moaning, straining to rub his erection across Karl's, wanting Karl to stop telling him what he's going to do and

"Just do it," he says.

Karl pulls away. Shakes his head. Says

"Beg. I want you on your hands and knees, begging me. Then I'll do it."

But Orli's not that far gone. He stares at Karl. Silent. Eyes challenging him. Wonders if he can convey the hatred he feels for Karl without saying a word.

Karl chuckles. Moves forward and Orli steps aside, flinching. Karl is out the door before Orli can react.

***

Orli is sitting on a hillside watching Elijah and Sean talk with Peter about one of their scenes. He's not shooting until later in the day. And he is grateful as hell for the schedule. He's falling apart. It's not just what Karl says to him. It's how he feels about what Karl says to him. If Karl is a nasty fucking bastard, what kind of sick freak does it make Orli that he reacts to Karl the way he does? He's not sleeping well these days, barely lays his head down before being plunged headfirst into dreams where Karl does just what he's been promising to do. And more. Orli can't believe the perverted fantasies his mind is capable of generating.

A shadow looms over him. Orli jumps up and whips around, prepared to fight Karl this time.

But it's Viggo.

"Orlando," he says, placing a hand on Orli's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Orli takes a deep breath and sits back down, ignoring Viggo's question. Viggo takes a seat on the ground beside him.

"Orlando?"

Orli forces himself to look at Viggo. "What?" He knows Viggo doesn't deserve the tone in his voice, but he can't help himself.

"Look, I'm just here because everyone's noticed that something's going on," Viggo says. "You haven't been yourself lately. We're all concerned and I thought you might want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't," Orli replies, wanting so badly to confess but at the same time knowing how disgusted Viggo would be if he knew the truth.

"Fine," Viggo says, standing. "If you change your mind, let me know."

Orlando says nothing.

"Orli," and that gets his attention, because Viggo never calls him anything other than Orlando. "I don't care how late it is, if you need to talk, come around my place, wake me up, it's okay."

And Orli just nods because he can't speak.

***

Orli's been out clubbing with the hobbits. No drinking tonight though. His turn as the designated driver. He's just getting out of his car and heading around the front when he's slammed down face first against the hood. He doesn't have to see his assailant to know who it is. Karl says

"You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to take you like an animal on the rock-hard floor. I'm going to spread your cheeks and ram my cock so far into you that you'll feel me in your throat. I'm going to keep fucking you until you bleed. And I'm not going to touch your cock. You won't be allowed to come until I let you. I'll have you begging for release and I'll still say no. And then I'll come hard, shooting my full load into your tight little ass."

And Orli finds himself pressing back against Karl, wanting to feel Karl's erection against the crack of his ass. Wanting Karl to stop talking and just take him. But he knows he won't. Knows what Karl wants. Still won't give it to him. Not while he has even a single shred of dignity left. So he keeps silent. Thinks maybe if he doesn't moan, doesn't give Karl any reaction, Karl will leave him alone. And he can hear Karl waiting...

Karl's doing something. Orli's not sure what and then Karl's hand is under Orli and he's quickly unzipping Orli's jeans and shoving them down under his ass and Karl's -- oh god -- shoving a couple of long slick fingers into him, curving them and brushing that spot, oh god, that spot, and Orli presses back against him, tries to keep silent, eyes rolling back into his head as Karl works that spot, stretching him, corkscrewing his fingers into Orli's body. He can't keep quiet. And even as Orli moans, Karl's fingers are pulling out of him.

Karl chuckles low and deep against Orli's cheek, slaps him on the ass and disappears. Orli's left shaking on the hood of his car.

***

Viggo's watching Orlando run through his lines with Liv. Pale and disturbed, he is actually more beautiful than ever.

"I wonder what's making Orlando so upset," he says to Elijah, who is sitting beside him eating a clementine.

Elijah makes a snorting noise.

"Not what," he says. "Who."

"Who," Viggo repeats.

And it's not actually a question but Elijah answers it anyway.

"Karl."

"Karl," Viggo repeats -- can't help himself.

"Yeah, Viggo, Karl. Karl's fucking with Orli. Mind you, I said, fucking with him, not necessarily fucking him. I don't know if they've gone that far."

And Viggo's still trying to wrap his brain around the whole idea that Karl is somehow responsible for this.

"I don't understand."

Elijah makes a face. He gets to his feet -- Viggo stands as well -- and stares into the distance, deliberately avoiding Viggo's gaze.

"Karl is a nasty fucking bastard. He likes to toy with people. Torture them. And Orli's unlucky enough to be Karl's new target."

"And just how do you know all this?"

Elijah says softly "because I was the first" and walks away.

***

Karl is cat-napping in his chair when Viggo storms into the makeup trailer, grabs Karl by the collar and throws him up against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Karl smirks. "Why, Viggo, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Orlando."

"Oh, that."

Karl is still smirking and Viggo wants so very badly to hit him.

"So it's true."

"Well, I think you must have already known it was true. I would hate to think you'd storm into a man's trailer and assault him simply based on rumours."

"You can't do this."

"I can, I will and I am." Karl pushes back until the two of them are standing facing each other down in the middle of the room.

"If you don't stop--"

"If I don't stop, what? You're going to beat me up? Kill me? I didn't know I was stepping on your toes when I went after Orlando."

"You're not. I don't... I'm not..."

"Bullshit. You want to fuck his tight little ass as much as I do. You'd love to hear him cry out as you rammed your cock into him. Difference is, I'm honest about it."

"That's not what--"

"Oh, save it, Viggo," Karl says. "I really don't give a shit. And I don't know who told you. Was it Orlando? Somehow I doubt it. Because you really should know that he's never told me to stop. Never said no. Not once. If he did, I would. And what does it tell you that he hasn't?"

And Viggo doesn't know what to say.

"Now, get the hell out of my trailer."

***

Orli's headed to Sean's place, walking along the path through the scrap of forest between their houses. The hobbits are holding yet another one of their parties and it promises to be a good one. Orli's ready for a night of serious drinking, having downed a few beer before leaving his house. He's feeling great. Nice and sparkly.

He's just stepping out of the woods when he's grabbed by the arm and thrown back against a tree. And of course, it's Karl. Karl keeps Orli in place with one arm across his throat. Cups Orli's crotch in his other hand and growls

"You know what I'm going to do to you? After I fuck you so hard that you can taste me and I still haven't let you come, I'm going to force you to your feet, slam you against the wall, spread your cheeks and lick the come from your ass as it drips down your legs. I'm going to fuck your ass with my tongue until you're whimpering and begging me to let you come. Eventually I'll say yes. And you'll come, with my tongue deep in your ass, screaming and clawing at the wall. It will be the best, the most mind-blowing experience of your entire life. And when I am finished, you will never say no to me. You will do anything I ask of you. I mean anything. If I want to beat you, you'll bring the whip to me. If I want to piss in your mouth, you'll open wide. You will be mine. Mine. And you will do anything for me. Do you understand?"

Karl removes his hand from Orli's crotch. And Orli, so hard that he thinks he will break if he touches him again, can't do anything but nod, tears running down his face.

Karl steps back and says

"One more thing. Viggo paid me a visit. He's concerned about you. Personally I think he wants to take your ass and is jealous that it's already mine. I just thought you should know."

Karl turns on his heel and walks back down the path, disappearing into the blackness beneath the trees.

***

Orli's standing outside Viggo's door. After what happened, he couldn't handle going to the party. He really needs to talk to someone. He's not sure whether to knock or go the hell home. But he can't keep living like this.

So he knocks.

Viggo opens the door, smiles when he sees Orlando standing there.

"I thought you were going to Sean's party."

"I was..." and Orli can't continue.

Viggo steps back from the door, holding it open.

"Never mind. Come on in. I'm glad you're here."

Orli's never been inside Viggo's place before. He thinks it looks too tidy to house someone as creative and wild as Viggo. Framed pictures, scribbled notes, rough sketches and hundreds of pictures cover the walls but there's nothing on the floor or the furniture like his own place.

Orli takes a seat on the couch. He can see Viggo in the kitchen from here. Viggo opens the fridge and looks inside.

"Do you want a beer?" he asks. "I've got some wine open if you'd rather have that."

"Beer is good," Orli says. Viggo comes back into the living room with two open bottles, hands him one.

"Karl said he had a visit from you."

Viggo stares at the label on his beer.

"I told him to stop whatever he was doing to you."

"But you don't actually know what he's been doing."

"No, I don't, Orlando," Viggo says softly. "Why don't you tell me?"

So Orli does.

When he's finished, he looks over to see Viggo still staring at the label on his beer, one white-knuckled hand gripping the bottle and the other pressed against his forehead.

Viggo doesn't say anything. And Orli thinks he knows why.

"You're disgusted with me, aren't you?"

Viggo starts, looks wildly at Orli. Places his beer on the table and takes Orli's hands between his.

"Disgusted with you?" he says. "You must be joking. None of this is your fault, Orlando. None of it. Karl is a sick fucking bastard."

"But I liked it," Orli says quietly. "I responded to what he said. If he'd actually tried to do any of those things, I would have let him."

"Sometimes we can't control how our bodies respond. Even to violence. And there's nothing worse, I think, than having your body betray you like that."

"So you're not disgusted with me?" Orli says. "You don't hate me?"

"Orli, look at me," Viggo cups Orli's face in his hands and looks deep into his eyes. "I am not disgusted with you. I don't hate you. In fact, I..."

and now Viggo looks away

"What, Viggo? You what?"

Viggo doesn't answer Orli. Simply turns to him again, takes Orli's face back into his hands and kisses him deeply before pulling away.

"I want you."

"And I want you." Orli says, pulling him back, trying to get Viggo to kiss him again.

"Wait, Orli."

"For what?"

"For being sure of what you want. I think you need to think this through. I don't want something to happen between us because you're feeling vulnerable. I think you should go home and decide if this is what you really want. If it is, I'll still be here. And either way, I'll help you deal with Karl."

***

Orli's standing outside the door. He's not sure whether to knock. He thought he'd made a decision. Spent all day thinking it through. He should probably go the hell home. But he really can't keep living like this.

So he knocks.

And when the door is answered, says

"I want you."

And Karl says

"Beg."


End file.
